Saison d'Être
by Schlangemanda
Summary: Acht Jahre, nachdem er aus Hogwarts fort ging, hat Harry auch die Zaubererwelt verlassen und lebt in New York. Als Draco Malfoy ihn findet, weiß er, dass er die einzige Person getroffen hat, die ihn nicht vergessen lassen kann, wer er ist. HPDM


Übersetzung der Story "Saison d'Être" von Cedar (Story-ID: 1321840)

**Inhalt:** Acht Jahre, nachdem er aus Hogwarts fort ging, hat Harry auch die Zaubererwelt verlassen und lebt in New York. Als Draco Malfoy ihn findet, weiß er, dass er die einzige Person getroffen hat, die ihn nicht vergessen lassen kann, wer er ist.

**Disclaimer:** Harry und Draco und die Nebenfiguren, die genannt werden, gehören JKR, die Story gehört Cedar  
und mir gehört nur die Übersetzung. -sniff-

**Ü/N**: Das hier ist meine erste Übersetzung, ich hoffe ich hab alles richtig gemacht, wer Fehler findet darf sie Draginja geben, die ist nämlich meine Beta.  
(Danke Süße, dass du dich mit meinen beknackten Fehlern rumgeschlagen hast. knutsch)

**A/N**: Diese Fic war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die wundervolle und talentierte Mawaridi. Für sie werde ich H/D schreiben  
Der Titel ist ein Wortspiel mit dem französischen „raison d'Être",  
„ein Grund zu sein", interpretiert als ein Grund für das Existieren. Danke an Manubai für die Hilfe bei der Übersetzung. Auch danke ich Malfoi, Amelia Weasley und Gypsy Silverleaf. Das Bistro an der 75. Straße gibt es wirklich, aber das Timonti's nicht.

**I. Sommer**

Harry Potter schien nicht wirklich hierher zu gehören, in ein Bistro in Manhattan, aber an diesem Sonntag saß er hier, um zehn Uhr morgens, auf ein Frühstück aus Eiern, Toast und Kaffee starrend.

Er saß in einer Nische am Ende des zweiten Stockwerks und beobachtete die anderen Gäste.

Manchen von ihnen sah man noch die Samstagnacht an, die sie in Clubs mit billigen Zigaretten und noch billigeren Frauen verbracht hatten.

Er öffnete seine Sunday Times, obwohl er eigentlich nicht vorhatte, sie jetzt zu lesen. Ein Mädchen beobachtete ihn von einem Tisch in seiner Nähe und sie schaute schüchtern nach unten, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Ein Zeichenblock nahm einen großen Teil ihres Tisches ein, der mit bunten Stiften bedeckt war.

_Nettes Mädchen_, dachte er. Sie war groß, mit einem breiten Lächeln und auffälligen Wangenknochen, trug hellroten Lippenstift und eine goldene Halskette mit rechteckigem Anhänger.

Ihre Hand wanderte über das Papier und er lächelte in sich hinein, als er sah, wie sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Aufsehen. Zeichnen. Aufsehen. Zeichnen. Wer war er, dass er einen künstlerischen Prozess unterbrechen würde?

Die Klimaanlage war zu hoch eingestellt, wie es alle Klimaanlagen in New York es zu dieser Zeit im Jahr waren. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass dies etwas war, was er an den Muggeln liebte.

Elektrizität schlug Kerzen und Feuer um einiges. Das war ganz klar.

Er ließ die kalte Luft über seine Arme strömen. Die Ecken seiner Zeitung knickten um. Essen, lesen, Seite umschlagen.

Er ignorierte die anderen Leute im Raum und informierte sich über das Weltgeschehen. Währenddessen versuchte er sich zu entscheiden, ob er heute ins Museum oder einfach spazieren gehen wollte, um ein bisschen Sonne zu tanken. Oder er könnte in die Bibliothek gehen. Vielleicht sollte er in die Bibliothek.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas, Sir?"

Der Kellner, der an der Ecke des Tisches stand, unterbrach Harrys Gedankengang.

„Oh! Ähm, nur noch mehr Kaffee, bitte. Danke." Der Kellner verschwand, kam mit einer halbvollen Tasse zurück und Harry widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Zeitung.

Als er das nächste Mal aufsah, war die Künstlerin verschwunden und zwei Personen saßen nun an ihrem Tisch. Er konnte die Frau sehen, attraktiv auf besondere Weise, aber der Mann saß mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Aus seiner Ecke heraus konnte Harry sehen, dass der Mann lässig, aber trotzdem teuer gekleidet war. Er war blond, und auch wenn seine Handbewegungen gelassen waren, saß er grade auf der Kante seines Stuhls, wie ein Musiker der gleich ein Konzert geben würde.

Die Ohren spitzend, um zwei Tische weiter zu hören, bemerkte er den Britischen Akzent in der Stimme des Mannes, obwohl er nicht genau heraushören konnte, woher der Mann kam.

Nachdem er das Essen beendet hatte, zahlte Harry, stand dann auf und nahm seine Zeitung vom Tisch.

Das Metropolitan Museum of Art. Ja.

Er war dazu in der Stimmung, auch wenn das eigentlich nur Touristen taten. Als er an der Treppe ankam, stand auch der blonde Mann auf, legte seine Serviette auf seinen Stuhl und folgte Harry. Sie gingen die Treppen hinunter, der Mann ein paar Stufen hinter Harry, als dieser hörte wie der andere eine Stufe verfehlte, stolperte und sich nur kurz vor Harry wieder fangen konnte. Als Harry sich in Richtung des Geräuschs umdrehte, sah er das Gesicht des Mannes.

Haut, die anscheinend seit Jahren keine Sonne gesehen hatte, spitzes Kinn, graue Augen… und der Britische Akzent…

Harry drehte sich um und rannte den Rest der Treppen und aus dem Restaurant, auf der 57. Straße stehen bleibend um Luft zu schnappen. Nein. Wie zur Hölle…? War das wirklich…? Er sah durch das Fenster des Restaurants. Was machte er hier in New York?

Sie hatten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen seit…seit ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Wann war das? Die Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung, als die Vergangenheit in zu hellen, lebendigen Farben und mit zu lauten Geräuschen zurückkam. Harry lebte nun als Muggel, weit entfernt von der Welt, die erwartete, dass er alles gab was er konnte und noch mehr. Natürlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab behalten, und er hatte ein paar Sprüche über das Haus gelegt, aber nach dem finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort packte er das wenige, was er besaß, tauschte sein Erbe in Muggelgeld um und zog über den Ozean, nicht zurückblickend, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Draco Malfoy stolperte durch die schwere Tür und erblickte Harry, der ein Stück weiter stand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er zu ihm hinüber. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie.

Er strich die Haare aus Harrys Stirn und hielt es auch weiterhin zurück, beide schwer atmend und hoffend, der Andere würde die Stille brechen.

„Also bist du es."

„Gut aufgepasst. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen."

Kein Humor war in Harrys Stimme, nur der Schmerz aus Jahren von Einsamkeit. „Ist es wirklich so wichtig?"

„Verdammt, ja, es ist wichtig! Du bist derjenige der eingepackt hat und abgehauen ist! Du…Gott, Potter. Hast du über irgendwas nachgedacht, seit du hier bist?"

„Ich hab nicht versucht es zu tun."

„Du hast den Rest von uns hinter dir gelassen, damit wir die Scherben vom verfluchten Krieg einsammeln konnten und hast selbst nichts getan, oder? Deine besten Freunde haben in diesem Krieg gekämpft, erinnerst du dich?"

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Meine beste Freundin…Hermine starb."

Harrys Stimme wurde fester, als er an die Umstände dachte. „Sie starb als sie deinen verdammten Arsch rettete."

„Und es tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist." Als wennDraco Harrys nächste Frage vorausgeahnt hätte, fügte er hinzu: „Aber ich wünsche mir nicht, ich wäre statt ihrer gestorben. Ich bin nicht so blöd zu denken, dass Tapferkeit wichtiger ist, als zu leben."

„Das überrascht mich nicht. Du denkst immer zuerst an dich", antwortete Harry.

„Hör auf Potter. Wir können nichts mehr tun. Wir müssen weitermachen."

„Vielleicht kannst du das. Von dir hat ja auch nicht die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft erwartet, dass du sie rettest."

„Und weißt du was? Sie zählen auch nicht mehr auf dich. Sie haben ohne dich weitergemacht, vielleicht kannst du ja mal ne Sekunde glauben, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft es auch ohne Sankt Harry Potter schafft, zu überleben." Die Spitze in Malfoys Stimme fühlte sich an, als würde sie Harry das Rückenmark durchtrennen, die einfachen Worte schmerzten ihn mehr als alles andere.

Harry drehte sich um. Er hatte besseres an seinem Sonntag zu tun als sich mit der Person zu streiten, die er sieben Jahre seines Lebens mehr gehasst hatte als sonst jemanden. Malfoys Reflexe waren gut und er erwischte Harrys Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Potter, du läufst jetzt nicht weg vor mir!"

„Warum nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dir noch etwas zu sagen."

„Es geht nicht um mich."

Harrys Lippen wollten die Worte nicht formen, und Malfoy hielt ihn fest. Er ließ seinen Arm nicht los, aber er drehte Harry zu sich um.

„Das ist richtig. Es gibt jetzt kein weglaufen mehr. Geh und leb als Muggel, in deiner überteuerten 75-Quadratmeter-Wohnung in Tribeca mit deinem Radio und deinem Fernseher und dem ekelhaften, schmutzigen U-Bahn-System, aber vergiss nicht wer du bist."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Das wirst du später lernen. Vielleicht."

Harry zu sich ziehend, legte er seine andere Hand auf Harrys Hüfte und küsste ihn auf die Wange, er gab ihm einen Kuss in dem die ganze Last der Erinnerung lag, und das Versprechen, dass dies nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein würde, dass sie sich trafen.

to be continued...

Soooo, das wars für heute.

Schreibt mir viele Reviews, dann könnte es passieren, dass ich schneller update ;-)


End file.
